


I Fear Losing You

by TheaBA12



Series: Kingdom Hearts Aus [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Xion has a nightmare. Can she tell Riku what’s on her mind?
Relationships: Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Fear Losing You

Xion stood alone in the Keyblade Graveyard. 

A great Demon Tide stood before her swirling and collecting more and more Heartless to itself. 

Xion couldn’t move a muscle. She was frozen in fear and didn’t know what to do. 

The despair in her being too strong. There was nothing she could do and she fell to her knees. 

To disappear once more, so be it.

The Demon Tide then struck. But never made contact at all. 

Xion opened her eyes to see Riku blocking the strike with Braveheart in hand. Her heart dropped immediately at the sight. 

“Xion! Don’t believe ever that you need to disappear! It wasn’t right when I made you do that!”

She tried to scream for him to stop. To let the Demon Tide take her and not him. The memory still haunted her.

The memory…

“You have every right to be you and being here with your friends,” Riku shouted.

Xion kept shaking her head and continued to scream.

He turned to smile at her.

“I’ll protect you,” Riku promised.

He then cried out and fended off the Demon Tide. But just like so many nights, the nightmare ended the same way. Riku being defeated by the Demon Tide and taken away from Xion.

“RIKU!”

XxX

Riku awoke with a start as Xion woke up screaming. She was in hysterics looking about frantically. When she saw him, she immediately held on to him and broke into sobs.

“Riku! Don't leave me!” she cried. 

Riku held her and called to her soothingly while rubbing her back. She was shaking and still sobbing hard though and he started to rock her a bit.

After a while, she calmed and simply clung to him with only a few whimpers escaping. 

They had both trained that day together on the beach. Riku though had lost track of time today especially when Xion had been rather sluggish. She forced herself until he finally told her the time. Still, both were exhausted and didn’t feel like traveling when Xion slyly suggested staying with Riku in his home.

He hadn’t thought anything of it and agreed. When he was outside his home it dawned on him that Xion had indeed tricked him into letting her stay over. He gave her this one since he didn’t feel like calling Kairi.

The minute they stepped in, Xion had dragged him to the couch and knocked out completely. Riku was in an awkward situation since he had no idea where to put his hands or arms. He eventually settled on her waist but still he couldn't stop the blush coming to his own face. 

He later followed her example to then fall asleep as well and then woke upto her scream. 

He looked down at her, only she avoided showing her face to him. She then muttered something into his chest.

“What?”

“Can I take a bath please?”

Riku nodded and both sat up and left to where his bathroom was.

It was huge compared to most since Riku was from a wealthy family. The bath was huge and round and almost like a mini pool that two people could fit.

As Riku attempted to leave Xion to herself she caught his arm.He looked to her in confusion.

“Can you...please bathe with me?”

Riku felt more heat then should’ve been possible and almost said no. Except, he noticed how her grip tightened and also how her own ears were red.

“...okay,”

Keeping their backs to one another, they undressed. Then Riku allowed Xion to step in first before following her and both had their backs to one another. For a moment the water merely ran and nothing else was exchanged. 

Riku for his part was calm yet his mind couldn't help but think of the softness of Xion’s skin as she leaned on his back.

The silence continued to run and for once Riku felt uncomfortable. Usually, he was okay with this but now wasn’t the case.

Xion usually was talkative and more open with starting the conversations. But now it seemed she lacked the want to. It made Riku worry what was bothering her before recalling her dream.

It probably was disappearing and everyone forgetting her. His fist tightened knowing this was his fault. 

“Xion...I’m sorry-”

“For the past nights, I've been having the same nightmare,” she began, “It’s Sora’s memory of when he lost all of you to the Demon Tide...but instead I’m where Sora is,”

Riku listened.

“And the only one I see...is you disappearing,”

Riku turned his head in surprise. 

“I saw Sora simply watching while you used all your strength to protect him. But when you disappeared I screamed from within...and now it's all I dream is you being taken away,” Xion admitted.

Riku turned completely as Xion as well though she covered her chest with her arms. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him.

“Being forgotten is nothing compared to losing you...worse if you’re protecting me,” Xion cried. 

Riku cupped her cheek before pulling her towards himself.

“I’m sorry for that Xion. It's strange really...people always look to me that I admit to forgetting to watch myself…” Riku shared. 

“That’s what scares me a lot...I don’t want you disappearing on me,”

“I won’t because Xion, you’re what matters most for me to protect,” he assured.

The reminder of an old promise and wish he shared with her alone. They held one another then before sharing a kiss. They pulled apart before looking into one another’s eyes deeply. 

“Riku...I’m not as full as other girls,” Xion muttered.

“Geez, do you think I’m that shallow?”

Xion gave a shy grin before Riku kissed her once more.

XxX

Their legs were tangled with one another.

Xion though remained awake as Riku slept peacefully. She gently caressed his face as he slowly took deep breaths. 

She’d seen everything Riku had down for others and the sacrifices. 

“You’re what matters to me too...so let me protect you as well,” she whispered.

Xion then pressed a kiss to his forehead before resting her head upon his chest. His heart beat lulled her to sleep. The Dream Eater mark on his back glowed and Xion, finally was freed to sleep in peace in Riku’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Been getting lots of Rikushi ideas.   
> This ship needs more love!


End file.
